1. Related Application
This application is a continuation of International Application No. PCT/JP94/00505, filed Mar. 29, 1994.
2. Technical Field
This invention relates to reflective type, bright display elements useful as a display in wrist watches, meter display panels of vehicles, information display terminals for electronic memorandum books or computer notebooks, computers and televisions, or information bulletin boards, and to the construction and configuration of electronic apparatus employing such display elements as provided in a visual display, such as a LCD panel.